


The Daily Life of the AntiChrist

by WarriorNun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Skating, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demonology, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Humor, God Rest His Soul, Growing Up, Hellhounds, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Loving Marriage, M/M, Makkachin is a Hellhound, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Old Gods, Pagan Gods, Pop Culture References to Supernatural, Religious Fanaticism, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, School, Slice of Life, Stan Lee Cameo, Vicchan Lives, Well Anti-AntiChrist, aged-down Yuri Plisetsky, and Devilman, and Hellboy, and other works, and the AntiChrist, demon cats, loving family, not really - Freeform, only in passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: They say that growing up for kids tends to have ups and downs...So does that apply to the AntiChrist as well?Join Yuri as he goes through his daily life as the AntiChrist. Where he face bullies, stranger dangers, weirdos, and puberty.





	1. Never get between a Demon Spawn and his food - also known as how to deal with a religious girl at lunch time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axlaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/gifts).



> This is inspired by Axlaida's oneshot _The Misadventures of Yuri Plisetsky_ Go check it out when you have the time!
> 
> And also, anything that is vaguely depicted of religious is fictional and meant no disrespect. It's all for fun.
> 
> I would like to add that Yuri/Yurio would be around 6-7 years old in this story, and he would progress as he ages.

“You’re going to Hell.”

Yuri blinked as he stared at the girl before him, standing by his table with a look that screamed out “I’m better than you and everyone else.” Nearby there are some of her friends -well, he doesn’t know if they’re really friends or not but so far in his experience of attending this school they’re simply doing what she tells them to do…so cronies?- were smirking at him, not at all hiding the fact that they’re looking forward to see how he reacted. 

He didn’t need to know if they’re gaining an audience in the lunch room. 

But the one thing for sure is that she was interrupting him from getting to know his bento box that his Daddy made for him. 

“…What?” was the first intelligent thing that he spoke out. 

Still wearing that smug grin (which made him have the urge to take the packet of ketchup and dose it all over that ugly looking blouse), the girl decided to repeat herself. 

“You’re…going to Hell.” Then her smug smile grew wider as she placed her hands on her hips, looking down at him with her turned up nose. 

Again, Yuri blinked. 

“…And?” He urged on, clearly wanted to say “get on with it” in a booming voice. 

Just where is she getting at?

Sure, one of these days he would be going to Hell, but only after he graduated from college! He had been keeping in contact with his biological father (with supervised attention, the last thing he wanted was to give Daddy a heart attack after that knife incident and he didn’t want to see a shrink), keeping him up to date on what was going on and whatnot. He also told him a lot about his adoptive parents and there were times that he wished that they could meet each other. And also, his dad was pretty cool with the fact that he had other options, not just starting the Apocalypse. 

Whatever that meant. 

Maybe it had something to do with politics but those are sooooooo boring. And it made his brain hurt. 

Besides, he found ice skating more fun. 

But he digress. 

At the moment, the girl doesn’t seemed to be pleased by his lack of reaction. So she decided to elaborate. 

“You have two daddies, and my mom and dad said that gay people deserve to go to Hell!” 

Once again, Yuri just blinked. 

Well, to be fair, his adoptive parents CAN go to Hell…but with special permission of course. It was kind of like going to another country but metaphysical slash interdimensional reality kind of way. And also, while not completely perfect, they’re not the most terrible people on earth. And the only people that are ALLOWED in Hell are the ones who either commit murder, fraud, blasphlem-loogie (or something like that), heresy, and those who thought that touching other people in a bad way was fun. 

Oh and same goes for people who thought that touching kids is ok. 

But not gay people. 

His dad didn’t say anything about that…

Though he did hear that a friend of his father- Satan from what he recalled- was expecting a third child with his husband back in Tokyo, and they’re invited for a baby shower this weekend. So that would be fun. They might also going to visit Jii-chan and Baa-chan in Hatsetsu while they’re at it. He really missed them…he can’t wait to have some of Baa-chan’s famous katsudon!

“No, they don’t.” Yuri calmly responded.

The girl-seriously, what is her name!?- glowered at him as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned in. 

“YES. They do.” She challenged him.

“Nnnnno, they don’t.” Is she…mentally handicapped? He said “retarded” once, but Papa and Daddy pulled him to the side and said that it was an offensive word. So he would only use that for certain people who are stupid for good reasons.

The girl slammed her hands upon the table, leaning in rather close to his face. 

“YES. THEY. DO.” She annunciate each word. 

Yuri didn’t move from his original position. He didn’t even breathe considering how close she was to his face to the point that they’re almost nose to nose. That and he just caught whiff of her breath, she really needs to chew gum or something. 

They just stared at each other, Yuri with his cool, blank stare and the girl (he really don’t know her name) glaring at him with the intensity that would be enough to engulf him in flames. Not that it would work, if he wanted to make fire, he would just think about it.

In a safe, controlled environment, of course. Bonus points for adult supervision.

“…Can you please go away? I need to eat.” For emphasis, he pulled his bento box closer to him and finally dug in, starting with the tasty rolled omelette that was cooked to perfection. He let out a satisfied hum as soon as he bit into the egg roll. He didn’t know why but somehow a hint of sweetness just made this perfect!

It would seem that his response was not what the girl had hoped, judging by her heavy breathing. But he didn’t think much of it since he made his way over to the potato salad. Best to savor the side dishes before working his way to the main course. Just just as his fork (he’s still in the training chopsticks back at home) was about to touch the mixture of potatoes and some vegetables, Yuri found his fork poking only air as the girl practically smacked his lunch right out of his hands.

Everything around him stopped when he heard the plastic hit the floor, spilling the entire contents all over the tiled surface. Yuri slowly looked over to see the damage, his eyes widening at what was left of his lunch that was now all over the floor. Soon, he started to feel pounding in his ears as his heartbeat was suddenly audible at each beat. Picking up speed at a mile per minute as Yuri was beginning to process on what happened. 

…his lunch was knocked over…

 

 

His lunch was knocked over.

 

 

That WASTE OF HUMAN SPERM knocked his lunch over.

While he was taking it all in, the lights in the cafeteria began to flicker a bit. One of the students take note before making their way to find a teacher to let them know, oblivious to what was happening. 

“Awww, is the wittle baby gonna cry?” There was no doubt that smug smirk in her voice. “I bet you’re even uglier when you do that.”

His heartbeat was now inside his head, getting louder and louder as the rhythm picks up speed. His grip around his chopsticks tightened to the point that he could barely hear the sound of wood snapping as the flickering sped up. Causing everyone in the room murmur in concern. 

As for the girl…well, she was starting to feel the sense of dread when she looked up, taking note that the lights overhead were swinging a bit. Which is impossible, there was no mention of earthquakes in Russia…and nothing was being thrown to the ground. 

Unless…

She then turned her attention back to Yuri, who was still staring on what remained of his lunch all the while completely oblivious on what was happening around him. She suddenly felt a chill running down her spine as dread swirl within the pit of her stomach. For a moment, she felt a glimpse of regret on what she had done but squashed it down as she stepped forward. 

“…Yuri…?” She spoke hesitantly. 

Yuri’s attention whipped up at her, forcing her to step back in horror. Staring at her were no longer turquoise eyes. Instead they were bright burning red…almost like blood.

And his pupils…they now resembled a cat’s.

When he opened his mouth, out came the most terrifying sound that she had ever heard.

“ _ **YOU DROPPED MY LUNCH, YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF SKIN!**_ ”

The Girl shook like a leaf as the sound resonated throughout her body. Her knees were buckling underneath her. Never before she had seen Yuri so angry…he was normally just a quiet boy who kept to himself and prefers to pull out flowers and grass for some reason. 

She always thought that he was strange. 

But now…he seemed like…

Like a DEMON.

“Ah…Ah….AAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!” 

She then turned tail and immediately dashed out of the cafeteria, screaming all the way. By the time that she went pass the doors, Yuri took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The lights up above finally stopped flickering. 

“Huh, the lights are ok now…” One student mused. 

But Yuri didn’t made mind to it. In fact, he didn’t paid any attention to his surroundings. The mere fact that the lunch that he was looking forward to, the lunch that Daddy spent the entire crack of dawn to work on…now had gone to waste. 

He knew that he was a big boy now and it was actually stupid to cry over spilled lunch.

But there was something sad about it…

“Um, excuse me?” A voice spoke up. 

Yuri blinked as he looked up to see a young boy, along with a small group of kids. Probably his friends. He looked kind of familiar though.

“I have some sandwiches and piroshki that I can share with you,” he offered. “It’s not like your lunch, but still better than going hungry, right?”

Yuri blinked and contemplated his situation. He only managed to taste a little bit of his original lunch, not to mention he would be crazy to turn down free food. Plus, piroshki, can’t say no to that. 

“I would like that, thanks.” He finally responded. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to have lunch with these guys for once. 

First thing’s first…had to gather up his bento box. 

—

Stanislav was whistling out a small tune as he made his way over to the cafeteria. He was notified by one of the teachers to take a look at the lighting system after a student voiced a concern about it. Well, it was no big deal. 

Besides, he liked helping out the kids and staff.  
He had lost count on how many times a student pass by him with a thank you whenever he’s out and about to clean up a mess or two. Even gave a helpful advice or two to whoever needed it. 

It was hard work, keeping the school up and running. But it was worth it. 

As he walked down the hallway, Stanislav paused when he heard running footsteps…

And also the sound of a little girl screaming. 

Curious, not to mentioned concerned, Stanislav looked up and saw the familiar mop of brown hair in pigtails and the tell-tale necklace with a cross pendant. Just as he was about to say hello (or ask what was wrong, like a normal person would), she zipped on by without even slowing down. 

Stanislav blinked before shrugging and carried on his way. 

Maybe she came across something unpleasant in the toilet…that tends to happen.


	2. Hellspawn vs. Crazy Religious Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Cinco de Mayo! 
> 
> And REVENGE OF THE FIFTH. 
> 
> And I hope you had a wonderful day today! :D

Going to the principal’s office meant a lot of things.

Well, few things.

You’re going to be transferred to another class, your most precious item was going to get confiscated till the end of the school day, or you somehow got in trouble. 

Yuri found himself in the principle’s office, with his parents in tow.

Along with What’s-Her-Face and her parents, whom were staring at him as if he somehow polluted the very air that they shared with. 

He had no idea what he did to have his parents present, but if the Principle’s face was any indication…it might have something to do with…

…

…

What was her name again?

It took all Yuri’s self-control to not to roll his eyes when he noticed the Girl glaring at him. And just when today was getting good too…

He had to admit, the piroshki that the boy had offered him yesterday was decent. And he was given other snacks from his friends as well. Kind of like an emergency potluck kind of way. That and the piroshki reminded him of Mr. Plisetsky’s at his own shop. Maybe whenever he have free time, he should give the nice old man a visit.

As for the Girl, she had been avoiding him like the plague for the rest of the day. So that was a bonus. 

Honestly, Yuri thought it would just leave it at that and went on the rest of the day and hope for a better tomorrow.

Well, joke’s on him on the next day.

As soon as he planted his butt in his seat for his first period, a message for Yuri was heard over the intercom asking him to head for the principal’s office. Which both confused and-admittedly-scared him.

Don’t get him wrong, it would take a lot to scare him.

Although…the very thought of his parents being disappointed in him was the only thing that scared him more than anything in existence.

So for the life of him, he couldn’t think of anything that he had done wrong recently. But like a good student that he is, he had to comply to head over to the principal’s office with the teacher’s permission. As soon as Yuri entered the office, he saw not only his parents…

And _**her**_.

And her parents are there as well. 

…so yeah.

Here they are.

Yuri could practically feel the worry radiating from his parents, both of them have comforting hands upon his shoulders. And as always, he would ignore the Girl. Only difference is that he had to ramp it up to 11 considering now that she has her parents. And judging by how stiff and looked like that they were perpetually constipating, it would explain the Girl’s behavior. 

That and they dressed like out of the 50s and have matching cross necklaces, like the one the Girl has around her neck. 

Oh, joy.

He also took note that the mother styled her hair in what Big Brother Phichit called “Can I speak to your Manager” hairstyle. Whatever that meant. 

“So, I’m guessing that you’re wondering why you’re here, Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” The Principal spoke up. 

Yuri looked up to see his parents nodded and about to speak. 

“Well, yes, actually, we are…” His daddy was about to say his two bit. 

Unfortunately, he was cut off by the most shrill sound that he had ever heard. 

“Ugh! It’s so obvious on why we are here!” The Mother scoffed, rather obnoxiously he might add. “This…this unruly **HEATHEN** …” the way she spoke it was filled with disgust as she pointed a finger at him. “Caused my daughter so much distress yesterday!”

Yuri blinked. 

Wait, what exactly happened yesterday?

The last time he remembered was that the Girl knocked his lunch out…and then he sorta blanked afterwards.

Then next thing he knew, he was sharing sandwiches and piroshki with a kid and his friends.

He did tell his parents about what happened on that day. They were sympathetic about it, so they not only made him katsudon for dinner but also gave him some chocolate cake for dessert. So, it was a bad day gone better for him. 

But he digressed. 

Honestly, other than yelling at What’s Her Face (and probably called her some very not so nice names), he can’t recall what he had done to her. Still, he could see how What’s Her Face get her personality from. That actually explained a lot.

The Principal sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“And HOW exactly did Yuri distressed your daughter?” He asked rhetorically. 

Yuri didn’t like a lot of people. But he had to admit that the Principal is one of the very few people that wasn’t his parents that he liked. Perhaps it was his genuine care for the student body and a healthy amount of sarcasm. Though unfortunately for them, the Mother didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Well, that little monster here terrorized her during lunch time yesterday and then he called her all kinds of names and practically triggering her with his unchristian lifestyle! It doesn’t help with the fact that he somehow made the lights flicker, so not only he was raised by a couple of faggots but he’s also the devil’s spawn!”

Yuri felt one of his eyes twitched at this. He doesn’t particularly care what people thought of him. But he cannot forgive anyone who insulted his parents. Those who did…well, unfortunate things tend to happen whenever he even thinks about it a little. Though, he just chalked it off as coincidence but still. 

Luckily for him…the Principal was the one who prevented the latest accident of the day.

“Mrs. Kiljoy, if your child is traumatized by flickering lights that occurred as a result of our maintenance staff fixing the school's lighting, then I believe this is a problem you're speaking to the wrong person to. Further more - Yuri would have to have a lot of built up static to even make a flashlight flicker led alone a ROOMFUL of 1000wattz LED lights.”

Ah, there it is…the infamous dry response to anyone who thought that they’re so entitled to everything that the world has offered to them, consequences be darned!

What was even better was that stupid gaping look on that woman’s face, like she was given the news that not only her mother was killed but also baked into a pie. Then her face morphed into something that resembled that she sucked on a lemon. He hoped that it would be the end of it but sometimes life doesn’t always give you lemons to make lemonade. Her husband, that was silent up to this point, decided to step up to the plate.

“Well, I don’t think people like THEM.” He sent a dirty glare at his parents. Yuri stole a glance at his papa, whose blue eyes turned into an icy color as he glared at Mr. Kiljoy. “Should raise children! I still can’t believe that the government actually allow something like that to destroy the sanctity of marriage!”

“And how, pray tell, does this relate to the current discussion at hand?” The Principal asked dryly. 

Mr. Kiljoy gave off a rather reasonable response. 

BAM!

“BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE THAT ARE UNGODLY AND FUCKING DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL! AND THE CHILDREN THAT THEY TAKE IN ARE ON THEIR WAY TO DAMNATION!”

The Principal blinked. 

“First of all, please refrain yourself, Mr. Kiljoy. This is a school after all. Secondly, this is mahogany. With that said,” he then readjusted his glasses as he stared at the man. “I believe I would like to hear Yuri’s side of the story.”

The Girl let out a scoff. “He’s just going to lie about it…”

Yuri just sighed through his nostrils as he faced the Principal. 

“I was actually having lunch, just minding my own business,” he began. “And she suddenly came up to me saying that my parents deserve to go to Hell and wouldn’t leave me alone. Then she knocked my lunch out and I kinda blacked out a bit. I think I called her some names but I was angry at the time.”

It was the truth. After all, he saw no point of lying. Plus his parents always tell him that honesty is the best policy. There was also this one time that he honestly believed that his nose would grow long if he lied like Pinocchio…

“That’s a total and utter lie!” Mrs. Kiljoy screeched, making everyone in the room wince in pain. God! Was this woman even human!? “My little angel wouldn’t do such a thing! This little shit stain must have been messing with her and her friends! It’s another reason why parents dump their children on the streets! Nothing but a freakish mistake of nature!”

Silence fell to the room as his parents stood there, staring at her blankly. To outsiders’ perspective, they seemed to be in complete shock. But Yuri knew better than that. From what he experienced (so far) is that while they have rather protective streaks. On a normal daily basis, Papa is extra in everything he does while Daddy-though grounded- can be timid but respectful. 

However, when it comes to him and facing people like Kiljoy (…wow, how that he thought about it, that’s a last name that would lose friends fast), well…the saying “all Hell breaks loose” exist for a reason. 

“Really now?” Daddy spoke up, although polite, there was a hint of a bite in his tone. “I suppose that foster care and adoptions as the only options for those who are either barren or in same-sex relationships are considered mistakes of nature as well? Not very Christian-like for you. It’s no wonder that your daughter turned out like that.”

Ooh, mike drop!

Mrs. Kiljoy snarled as she glared at him. 

“SHUT UP, YOU CHINK! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU OPINION! DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?! WE PRACTICALLY FUND THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SCHOOL! WE CAN HAVE THE EDUCATION BOARD EXPELL THAT LITTLE FREAK BEFORE HE CAN FINISH READING A BOOK!”

If looks can really kill…Papa would be the one that could define it. 

“How _**DARE**_ you?!” He growled. “Where do you get off from insulting my family like that!?”

As much as he wanted to see Papa rip this lady a new one, the Principal decided to step in. 

“That would be quite enough, Mr. Nikiforov and Mrs. Kiljoy.” He then looked at both parties, still looking cool as a cucumber. Which was rather amazing in Yuri’s opinion. He barely recalled the time when he lost his temper. “From what I have seen as well as heard, I think I had the idea. Not to mention the most appropriate punishment.” 

The Kiljoys were rather elated at this, even the girl looked rather smug as she smirked at Yuri. Looking like she had grabbed the last cookie and thought that it was a good idea to taunt him by waving it at him. 

“At last, there is some justice!” Mr. Kiljoy spoke up, sounding rather triumphant. 

“Indeed there is.” The Principal spoke. 

There was a sense of dread washing over Yuri, feeling rather tense.

Oh, no…

“Catherine Kiljoy would be expelled as of this moment.”

…

…

“WHAAAAAT?!” Both Kiljoys screeched as their daughter stared in disbelief.

Meanwhile Yuri and his parents couldn’t believe their ears. They all have heard it right? Right?! To confirm their questions, the Principal continued, “I had been hearing reports from not only students but some staff on your daughter’s harassment on not only Yuri but also on certain groups of her peers in the school. She even called Mr. Levin as the help that does nothing but clean other peoples,” then he cleared his throat. “Pardon my French, shit and garbage. As well as, that he would die alone.”

“Well, isn’t he?!” Mrs. Kiljoy questioned.

Yuri heard a smack behind him, making him to look over and saw his Daddy face-palming himself. 

Yeah…this won’t end well.

“Interesting…” The Principal spoke up, not at all amused. “Mr. Levin is actually from a very well-off family and made quite a lot of money due to his pension for art and graphic novel writing. And, besides the Nikiforovs here, he’s been funding the school since the first day he applied here.” 

Wait, Janitor Stanislav is what now?

Once again, the stupid look returned before one of them regained their voice (unfortunately).

“Well, what do those couple of faggots do!?” Mr. Kiljoy exclaimed, pointing a finger at them. 

“World-renowned ice skaters of their generation for starters.” The Principal dryly responded. Then he stood up and stared at the Kiljoys straight in the eye. “I’ll give your daughter ONE day to gather up her things and make sure that she’s off of school grounds and nowhere near it.”

Mrs. Kiljoy had the look resembling a gaping fish for a while before pursing her lips once more, which made her look even stupider. She then let out a huff as she grabbed her daughter’s hand and literally dragged her out. Mr. Kiljoy stayed behind and glared at everyone in the room.

“You would all burn in Hell for this!” He declared. 

Yuri blinked. 

“Not true, depending on a person’s bad deed, they would suffer worse than burning.” Then he stared at him straight in the eyes. “What’s the saying again? Something about the sins of the parents, the child suffers?”

Mr. Kiljoy visibly flinched at the way a mere child no older than his little girl stared at him. Almost as if staring straight through his soul and searching any dirty little secret. He tried to cover it up with a glare and stormed after his wife and daughter, not before hissing another insult. 

“Fucking demon spawn” from what he picked up.

Again, another bad word. 

The Principal watched Mr. Kiljoy leave the room before shaking his head. 

“I feel so sorry for that poor girl.” He muttered before turning to them. “I apologize heavily for this, Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov. But I only needed some confirmation. It also helped that her friend circle told me about this as well.”

Now that piqued Yuri’s interest. Huh, so they’re not really friends after all.

Daddy shook his head as he smiled politely. 

“Oh, no, it’s no big deal,” then he stared at him with concern. “To be honest, I had no idea that Yuri had been harassed at school. He only told us the bare minimum on what happened.”

Yuri blinked up at him. What was he talking about? This was honestly no big deal. 

“I can understand your concern, Mr. Nikiforov,” the Principal reassured him. “Sometimes children at his age tends to be either self-conscious on being honest with their parents.”

But he is honest, like he said, that thing with…Karen? Caroline? Was no big deal. 

“Though, I must say that his…um, behavior was concerning.”

“What do you mean?” Papa asked this time. 

“What I mean is, sir, is that he wasn’t interacting with his peers much. I know that he had to do it at his own pace but I think it would be healthy for him to socialize a bit.”

That seemed to relieved Papa. “Oh, is that so?”

The Principal nodded. 

“Indeed. But all in all, Yuri is a really good student. And I think that would include for today.” 

Both of his parents smiled and shook the older man’s hand respectively. 

“Thank you, Mr. Feeney.” They both said. 

Yuri watched before holding his own hand out. It’s a polite thing to do after all.

“Thank you, Mr. Feeney.” He said. 

Mr. Feeney smiled and shook his hand. 

“You’re very much welcome, Mr. Nikiforov…” Then he pulled out a slip of paper and made some quick scribbling before folding it up and handing it to him. “You’re to go back to class, just make sure to hand this to your teacher.”

Yuri nodded as he took the folded message and walked out of the office with his parents who were chatting a bit on how relieved they were that their little boy wasn’t in trouble. Well, all’s well that ends well, he guessed.

But he had to wonder.

Why was Mr. Kiljoy in his underwear being beaten up by a younger guy with a whip in some place that wasn’t in his house?

—

A week later, he soon heard that Calvin(?)’s parents got a nasty divorce…

And Kelly(?) was placed in the foster system after the CPS found out that her parents had been sending her to one of those “therapy sessions” on appreciating God or Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Feeney - obviously based off of Mr. Feeney of Boy Meets World. Cause he's awesome.
> 
> And I'm not gonna apologize for basing the Kiljoys off of many Entitled Parents stories that I've been hearing about! I always wondered how they fare against the demon spawn himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Stanislav is the honorary tribute to Stan the Man.
> 
> Satan - in reference to Devilman Crybaby!Satan, and shoutout to _Satan is Tired_ by Your_Narrator, the alternate take on Devilman Crybaby/Good Ending/Golden Ending that we all deserve and wanted. Check it out! It's awesome if you're a Devilman Crybaby fan and wanna see Satan get together with Akira and be dorks about it.


End file.
